


艳压群芳

by ning7



Category: AOTU shijie - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ning7/pseuds/ning7
Summary: 有女装狮狮出没请注意避雷





	艳压群芳

安迷修微微侧身让过一个长裙拖地的小姐，在对方端走自己手中托盘上的饮料后礼貌一笑，不着痕迹的退入黑暗中，轻轻按了按右耳被碎发挡住的入耳式耳麦，有节奏的敲击了几下。

“目标已经出现了，在你十一点钟的方向，对，就是那个秃顶大肚子被一群小嫩模围着的人，按照情报……安迷修！你看哪边去了！目标又不在……我操，那是雷狮？！！”  
耳麦里凯莉大呼小叫的声音刺得安迷修耳膜疼，他忍无可忍的低声让凯莉安静点儿，视线却依旧没有矫正，一动不动的盯着那边的楼梯。

惊艳。

当安迷修看见雷狮从楼梯上走下来时，心里只有这一个感觉。

雷美人穿了一条修身的黑色长裙，腰封将他的腰线完美勾勒出来，裙子外面那层轻纱像薄雾一样，一条深紫色的绣着暗花的披肩巧妙的遮去了他不似女性那样窄而小巧的肩膀，黑蓝色大波浪的头发恰好垂到胸前，脖子上一条星星项链放在锁骨的位置，点缀得恰到好处。

艳压群芳。

也不知雷美人今晚妆面出自谁之手，完全柔和了他眉间的凌厉和攻击性，晶莹的嘴唇像是樱桃一样，会场有多少人目光集中在他身上，就有多少人想着要一亲芳泽。

唯一美中不足的是这美人未免也太高了点儿。

安迷修几乎看呆了，他已经有两个多月没见到雷狮了——准确来说是雷狮失踪了两个多月——没想到这再一见面，居然能看见这家伙穿女装。

雷美人走得不急不缓，即使在这么多人的注视下也依旧神色如常，只是在路过安迷修时，准确的在阴影中找到了他，隐蔽而轻佻的冲安迷修眨了眨宝石一样的左眼。

安迷修被这个wink击中，掉了能有半管血。

“啧，他怎么突然冒出来了啊……安迷修你回个神，魂都被勾走了吧。”凯莉低声抱怨。

此时雷美人已经和目标人物聊上了，一副相谈甚欢的模样，安迷修瞧着有点儿酸，但还没失去理智。他在这里停的时间过长，已经引起了一部分人的注意和警觉，耳麦那边的凯莉也是适时调出了电子地图，指引他从一条不起眼的通道离开会场。

“现在怎么办？”

安迷修站在一间无人的小小杂物间里，听着耳麦里凯莉的发问，一时之间也有点儿犹豫不决。

雷狮突然出现在这里，目标似乎也是那个老头，安迷修和那家伙打交道这么久，深知对方看上的猎物是绝不会轻易放手——其实他们俩属于同一组织，这个任务谁执行都一样，可问题是，雷狮之前失踪了两个多月，连高层管理者都不知道这个大名鼎鼎的神枪手去了哪里，而且安迷修隐隐约约间还听到了些风声，组织上似乎已经把雷狮认定为是叛逃，要进行清理了。

这就有些麻烦了。

他最初听到这个消息时觉得很扯淡，他和雷狮磕磕绊绊在一起生活了近十年，从幼时在基地接受训练杀出重围从吞人血肉的地狱爬出来，到现在成为组织不可或缺的中坚力量，他自认为足够了解雷狮。而自从他们俩搞到床上去了之后，了解可谓是更深了一步，他清楚的知道那家伙不会干那种得不到任何好处还会把自己的利益搭进去的事，叛逃组织除了追杀什么都得不到，所以他才会觉得很扯淡，但是今天在看见重新出现的雷狮之后，他突然觉得……叛逃可能是真的。

安迷修无声的皱了皱眉，突然从一个不起眼的角落里拽出来一个灰灰的大包，拉开，一边把里面的东西拿出来一边对凯莉说：“他跳出来搅局，这任务估计是做不成了，不过我还是要留下来找机会……和他谈谈，你要是想走就先走吧，我自己能脱身。”

凯莉似乎早就料到了安迷修会做出这么个决定，毫不惊讶，只是嗤笑一声：“我先走？哪次没我盯着点儿你俩没闹出点儿事来？行了，我留下来看着点儿，你抓紧时间，早点解决。”

“那好，谢谢了。”

十分钟后，安迷修重新出现在会场。他换了套深蓝色的西装，把自己装扮成宾客的模样，一边在人群中不起眼的乱晃一边寻找雷美人的踪迹——可就这么一会儿功夫，雷狮和目标人物都已经不见了。

他小心的绕到人群边缘，本能的躲在阴影里顺着墙根走，蓝绿色眼睛扫视周围，突然感到有些异样。

下一刻，会场的灯突然全部熄灭，女宾客下意识尖叫了起来，嘈杂的声音此起彼伏，安迷修还没来得及做出判断，只是手摸到腰间的枪下意识想离开这个地方。

但他没能如愿，一阵天旋地转后，安迷修惊愕的发现自己来到了一个小房间里，随后，有人按住了他的肩膀，凑在他耳边轻声低笑：“安迷修，好久不见啊。”

雷狮的声音几乎点燃了安迷修心中所有的思念，他伸出胳膊，揽住了那裹在腰封里的细腰，毫不费力就调换了两人的位置，把雷狮按在墙壁上，实现了刚才一亲芳泽的想法。

淡淡的冷香充斥在安迷修的鼻间，其中夹杂着不易察觉的一丝丝硝烟味，还穿着长裙的人主动张开嘴，方便安迷修深吻。

雷狮平日里脾气硬，唇却软得不行，因为涂了口红的缘故，今天尝起来还有点儿甜味儿。安迷修轻轻舔过那柔嫩的口腔粘膜，任由雷狮一双手摸遍了他浑身上下，熟练的搜出了他身上所有的监听监视设备，枪和匕首也摸出来扔到一边，只留了耳麦没有动。

等这个热烈而缠绵的吻结束之后，安迷修已经和手无寸铁没什么区别了，但他不在意，只是含笑注视着雷狮的眼睛。

或许是时间过于仓促，雷狮没来得及换衣服，披肩倒是扔了，里面的黑裙居然还是露肩露背的，假发摘了，妆也卸了个七七八八，不见刚才的柔和，又变回了那个冷漠狠戾，凶名在外的神枪手，头发也没有打理，戴过假发后一头黑蓝色短发乱翘，凭空增添了几分可爱。他舔了舔嘴角，眼睛里闪着危险的光，伸手把安迷修的耳麦摘了下来，凑近了说：“他就先借我用用，你可以先撤了，愿意留下来听墙角我也不介意。另外，不用想着上报组织我的行踪了，我把你们的‘线’切断了，再连上起码得要四个小时，卡米尔就在你附近，别耍小花招。”

说完，雷狮不给凯莉开骂的机会，直接捏了一下耳麦让它熄火，然后随手扔开，把安迷修推到这间小屋子的长沙发上，毫无形象的一撩裙摆，分开腿跨坐在安迷修腿上，紫罗兰色眼睛似笑非笑，脖子上的项链晃来晃去，安迷修这才看清，那金属制的星星中间镶了块祖母绿。

倒是和自己衣领上别着的紫水晶胸针很搭。

安迷修漫不经心的扶住了雷狮的腰，抬了抬蓝绿色眼睛，向后靠在沙发靠背上，一派平静的开口：“雷狮，你叛逃了。”

用的不是疑问句，而是肯定句。

“是啊是啊，”雷狮敷衍的应了两声，食指暧昧的滑过安迷修的喉结，“所以，你要代表组织清楚我吗？可你现在手无寸铁，就算近战再强也没用，我要杀你，易如反掌。”

他不知从哪里变出了一把绘着流水型的银白色花纹的枪，嚣张的笑着，把枪口抵上安迷修的额头，闭上了左眼，像是真的要取人性命一样。

被这样威胁，安迷修却是心跳都没变，就这么迎着枪口，抬起右手，手腕一翻，变戏法似的变出子弹，指缝之间都夹着银色的子弹，展示给雷狮看：“下次用枪威胁人之前记得检查一下枪里有没有子弹，不然怎么死的都不知道。”

他松开手，让子弹一颗一颗掉落。

雷狮挑了挑眉，把枪扔开：“手够快啊安迷修，我说怎么重量不对，这卸子弹的速度也真够可以。”

“诶，毕竟面对的是你，”安迷修笑眯眯的碰了碰雷狮的唇角，“和你距离这么近，不把你子弹卸了我总觉得心里不踏实。”

雷狮啧了一声，又拽着安迷修的头发和他接吻，手指灵活的挑开深蓝色领带，因为姿势问题胸前的义乳压在安迷修身上，让安迷修觉得有点儿微妙。

在和雷狮谈恋爱之前，安迷修还是个纯情小处男，虽然总是会因为对小姑娘们过于友好被认为是滥情，但是除了任务需要之外，他连小姑娘的手都没牵过，更别说这样直接接触柔软的胸部，虽然雷狮的是假的。

这个感觉实在是太奇怪了，安迷修没忍住，伸手摸了摸那硅胶制的义乳，用力戳了戳，没想到雷狮抖了抖，一口咬在他的下唇上，然后推开他：“安迷修你变态啊！假的你也摸？！”

“……我就是好奇这东西是怎么做的这么逼真的。”

安迷修有点儿心虚的解释，下唇被咬开了一个小口子，正在往外渗血。雷狮冷哼一声，豪迈的掏出了义乳扔在一边，像他开枪杀人一样干脆。没了那两团硅胶的支撑，他的裙子上半部分顿时滑下，虽然有腰封的阻碍，但还是露出了他大半个胸膛和粉嫩的乳首。安迷修咽了咽口水，猛然移开目光，正人君子一样。

他清心寡欲了两个多月，没在见面的第一时间就把雷狮就地正法已经是忍了又忍的结果了，现在又直接面对这么大的刺激，立马有了反应，白皙的胸膛上的红点带着致命的诱惑，吸引他去品尝。

“怎么，”雷狮挑了挑眉，手指解开安迷修的衬衫扣子，“你不想做吗？”

安迷修一把抓住他作乱的手，目光仍不敢移回来：“当然想，但我以为你把我拉到这里来是有什么事要谈？”

雷狮轻轻笑了起来，低头咬住安迷修的指节，故意动了动臀部蹭了蹭安迷修半硬的性器，声音有点儿含糊不清：“不急，我们有四个小时的时间，先做了再谈正事也不迟。”

一句话把安迷修引以为傲的自制力全部清空。

他轻柔的在雷狮露出来的锁骨上舔咬，手从长裙下摆摸了进去，里面的长腿上什么都没有，光滑细腻摸起来像暖玉一样，顺着内侧往上，滑到大腿根部时轻轻逗弄能引起雷狮一阵敏感的颤抖，只是这时原本带来视觉享受的长裙实在是碍手碍脚，安迷修臂弯撩了撩裙摆，想把这条碍事的裙子脱了。

但是现实是他根本不知道该怎么脱这条裙子。

安迷修脱过西装脱过休闲服脱过各种各样的衣服就是没脱过女性的衣服，他有点儿懵，很想直接撕开，但是考虑到雷狮可能会因此给他来几下还是放弃了这个打算，只是试探性的拽了拽裙子。

没想到居然真的拽了一点儿下来。

安迷修轻轻啄了啄雷狮锁骨处摆的项链，又往下滑了滑含住一边的乳首，舌头把尚未挺立的乳尖按进肉里，在雷狮压着的声音中用力把裙子拽下来，结果被雷狮不满的给了一肘子。

“呼……啊……安迷修……你到底、会不会脱……还是你本来就有这个爱好……？”

雷狮气急败坏的声音里夹杂了一丝丝听得人血脉膨胀的呻吟，他推开安迷修，紫罗兰色眼睛里已经被情欲染成了暗色，膝盖压在沙发上微微用力，光脚重新踩在地面上站直，里裙随着他的动作“唰”的一下掉在地上，给安迷修展现了一副香艳的图景。

他的上衣现在本来就松松垮垮的挂在腰腹位置，全靠腰封撑着这条裙子才没完全滑下去。这条裙子也不知是怎么设计的，外面一层轻纱才是主体，里面的里裙只是半身裙，安迷修误打误撞的把雷狮的里裙拽了下来，现在下面只剩一层黑色轻纱，欲彰弥盖的裹着雷狮的大长腿，肉光隐约可见，香艳得能让人流鼻血。

安迷修的目光把雷狮从上扫到下，边边角角任何一个细节都不放过。雷狮因为他的露骨的色情注视翻了个白眼，自己动手想把腰封解下来，刚拉开一条带子就被安迷修按住了手。

“别脱了，就这样很好。”

安迷修干脆把变态这个名号给坐实了，搂住雷狮的腰把雷狮拉下来，强硬的塞了根手指在恋人的嘴里，湖蓝色眼睛像是被搅乱的湖水一样，浑浊的一片，哑着声音继续说：“好好舔湿，这里没有润滑剂，不想疼就听话点儿。”

雷狮被他这一连串的动作搞了个措手不及，干脆抓着安迷修的手腕跪了下来，嘴中的手指戳得特别深，几乎要顶到他的喉咙，这让他有点儿作呕，深吸一口气把恶心压下去，舌头滑过覆着薄茧的指尖，把指根吐出来一些，很快又含了回去。

从安迷修这个角度看，不仅能看见雷狮因为情欲而泛红的好看得要死的脸，还能看见雷狮光滑却充满力量的背部，和撅起来藏在黑纱里面的臀部，两条弧度漂亮的小腿分开，脚趾抵在地面上不安分的动着，有点儿可爱。

食指被温温软软的舌头从指尖到指根舔了个遍，安迷修指尖轻轻滑过上牙板，结果因此被雷狮用小虎牙咬了咬指根，还挺疼。雷狮眯着眼，张开嘴把中指也含了进去，用舌苔摩擦指节，唾液沾满了两根手指，连指缝里都是，轻轻的水声有节奏的回荡，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角留下，合着艳红的嘴唇，说不出的诱人色情。

在舔了一会儿后，安迷修只觉得自己硬得发疼了，呼吸都重了不少，雷狮发现了这一点，坏笑着有虎牙摩擦安迷修的指腹，手恶劣的按了按西装裤勾勒出的性器的轮廓，在感到安迷修肌肉猛得紧绷后心情好得不得了。

然而几分钟后他就后悔了，安迷修把他抱到了沙发上，强迫他跪着，双手被领带绑在了后面，脸挨着冰凉的墙，两条小腿在半空中乱晃，裙子轻纱也被掀了起来，而那个西装外套都没脱的禽兽正仔细扩张他的后穴，沾着唾液的手指深入，修剪的整齐的指甲在肉壁上搔刮。

“唔……啊……安、安迷修……你他妈、就不能……快一点儿直接进入主题吗……”

听着雷狮可爱的抱怨，安迷修轻轻在那光滑的脊背上留下几个显眼的吻痕，大概是因为许久未做，原先很听话的肉穴这次放松得很慢，现在穴口的那圈肉还紧紧勒着他的指根，肠肉用力挤压，似乎很排斥一样。

“我是想快一点儿，”安迷修有些无奈的咬了咬雷狮的后颈，咬到了凸起的脊椎，“但这也得你配合啊，放松点儿，不然会疼。”

他的声音因为染上情欲而低沉暗哑，雷狮被他的爱抚激得浑身一抖，咬着下唇把细碎的呻吟全部吞进肚子里，只是漏了一两声鼻音，听得安迷修只想赶紧把手指抽出来换成自己的大家伙顶进去。

湿热柔软的肠肉发着抖咬紧了手指，努力蠕动先是像吞的更深又像是想把异物挤出去。安迷修不动声色的皱了皱眉，另一只手隔着轻纱抚摸雷狮的性器，粗糙的黑纱磨得雷狮身体颤抖，抽气声一下比一下重，肉穴也随着快感软了不少，安迷修抓住机会抽插了几下，然后摸到了栗状凸起，用指尖轻轻按了一下。

“……唔！”

雷狮因为姿势原因连仰头都做不到，只能双腿晃了晃像是乱蹬一样。安迷修轻轻笑了一声，有节奏的刺激着雷狮的前列腺，不急不缓，速度能磨死人，成功让雷狮开口骂出了声。

“操……安迷修你是不是阳痿……玩什么玩……啊！……别碰！”

雷狮很快就软了腰，分开的两腿也抖个不停，肉穴在刺激下开始自行分泌液体，湿哒哒的随着安迷修的动作被带出来一点儿，滴落濡湿了沙发。

安迷修虽然现在硬得受不了了，但是为了防止伤到雷狮还是在认真做扩张，他的肿大的性器抵在雷狮的大腿根处有一下每一下的摩擦，把那一块白嫩嫩的肉都擦红了，让雷狮红了眼睛，小声骂安迷修是个假正经混蛋。

“你还有心思骂我？”安迷修挑了挑眉，在肉穴开始热情的一缩一缩的包裹着他的手指时就知道扩张的差不多了，抽出手指后拉开自己的拉链，释放早已挺立的粗大的性器，轻轻笑了两声，“希望你待会儿也能有这个心思这个力气。”

雷狮还没来得及说话，后穴就被人撑开了。完全勃起的肉棒尺寸吓人，仅仅是头部撑开穴口就让雷狮有一种胀胀的感觉，他没来由的觉得有些紧张，但是肉穴却不这么想，湿漉漉的肠肉热情的缠上了外来者，努力放松自己以容纳那个大家伙，淫液在肉穴被撑开后流了不少出来，沾在安迷修的性器上弄出亮晶晶的痕迹。

安迷修动作够慢，再加上先前扩张也做的够充分，因此没有伤到雷狮，但就是这样完全进入时雷狮还是发出了几声呜咽，大口大口喘息，声音都带上了哭腔。

而最过分的是，安迷修只停了几秒就开始动起来了，又粗又硬的性器撑开层层叠叠的软肉，次次都顶到了最深处，像是要把这个肉穴操成自己的形状一样。雷狮发出一声长长的泣音，被绑在一起的手不自觉就扭动了起来，腰封缠着的细腰轻轻晃动，节奏和安迷修的抽插完全吻合，骂声也被顶得支离破碎：“啊……不行……太大了……出、出去啊……安迷修你这个……混蛋……”

正处在情动时的安迷修哪儿管得了这些，他只知道雷狮下面那张小嘴吸得自己快失了神，每次进入他都能感到温暖的软肉是怎么缠上柱身的，也能感到龟头被好好吮吸。尤其是在顶到敏感点的时候，雷狮提着嗓子尖叫，尾音婉转上扬，是最好的催情剂。

作为这场性事的挑起者，雷狮快被安迷修折磨疯了，他能清楚的感到那根粗大的玩意儿几乎捅到了自己的肚子里，很快就适应了这种疯狂的行为的肉穴敬职敬业的分泌出更多的淫水，随着媚肉被安迷修退出的动作翻出了一些，然后又被顶回去，发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声，和肉体撞击在一起的声音搅和在一起，淫糜而放荡。

“安迷修……安迷修……”雷狮抽泣着呼喊自己恋人的名字，焦躁不安的扭动着腰部，白花花的臀部因此挨了轻轻的几巴掌，拍出了肉浪，“安迷修，让我看看你……我要看着你做……”

安迷修动作停了下来，罕见的骂了句脏话，对自己恋人的坦诚毫无办法，动手解开了领带，低下头吻了吻突出的漂亮的肩胛骨，就着相连的姿势把雷狮翻过来，肉棒摩擦着痉挛着收紧的后穴，爽得两人都抽了口气。

雷狮率先勾着安迷修的脖子交换了个吻，他的眼睛里的水雾早已凝结成水珠从眼角滑下，连长而翘的睫毛都被打湿了。安迷修这个禽兽不如的家伙温柔的吻着他的眼睛，一点一点舔去了他脸上的泪痕，轻轻啄着他的唇角，身下的动作却和温柔完全不搭边，一下一下顶撞的凶狠，像是要把滑腻窄小的通道完全操开一样，顶在前列腺的时候还会恶劣的停下来磨一磨，逼得肠肉绞得更紧了。

雷狮的眼睛已经失去了聚焦，过多的快感让他连哭喊都做不到了，只能张着嘴用力汲取空气。炙热的性器进入碾过敏感点时总能给他带来要命的快感，安迷修双手揉捏他的臀肉，把他顶得左摇右晃头磕在了沙发靠背上。

肉穴里的淫水多得溢出来，安迷修被泡的浑身舒爽，对雷狮的泣声和求饶声置之不理，一心只想把雷狮操死在这里。穴肉跟着他抽查的节奏一张一合，每次都能让他进入的毫不费力，直直戳在突起的软肉上。

雷狮尖叫着让安迷修慢点儿，却被安迷修残忍的顶得更深更快了，胸前的乳首早已挺立起来变成深色，被人夹在指缝间恶意揉搓，很快，雷狮就达到了今晚第一次高潮。

浊白的液体喷在了安迷修价值不菲的西装外套上，把深蓝色晕出水渍形成鲜明又色情的对比，处于高潮中的肉穴痉挛抽搐着，却被安迷修无情的操开，继续接受顶弄。

雷狮的眼泪流了一脸，漂亮的脸上沾着乱七八糟的液体，紫罗兰色眼睛一片迷离，声音低哑：“安迷修……不要了……太多了、啊……”

他因为快感而乱蹬双腿，大腿根都有点儿痉挛了，肉穴像是完全闭不上了一样，穴口被撑成了圆形，含着粗大肥硕的阴茎，夹得特别紧。

裙子的黑纱磨红了雷狮白皙的皮肤，手腕上也因为刚才被绑过而有一圈红印，安迷修拉过雷狮的手，放在唇边轻轻吻着他的手腕内侧，操进去的时候用了十成的力气，把穴肉操到烂熟，抽出来时带出了一些，紧接着再继续捅回去，连沙发都被他们俩摇得乱响。

夹杂着呻吟的哭喊声让安迷修异常兴奋，一想到那个平日里冷漠到难以接近的神枪手现在在他身下承欢求饶，他就忍不住想把雷狮欺负得更狠一些。埋在温暖肉穴里的性器又涨大了一圈，撑得雷狮哭着说“不要了。”

安迷修进得太深，雷狮小腹都有一种肿胀感，他莫名其妙觉得有些羞耻，搂紧了安迷修的脖子，翘起的性器铃口处分泌出不少粘液，蹭出亮晶晶的一片。

被操到最后雷狮也不知道自己都喊了些什么丢人的话，他被内射时达到第二次高潮，相比于第一次稀薄了一些的精水不是喷出来的，而是流出来的，顺着黑纱流到沙发上，散发出隐隐约约的腥味。

安迷修这两个多月估计没怎么解决自己的生理问题，射了雷狮一肚子，堵不住的精液顺着两人交合的缝隙流出来，细细的一条白流。安迷修慢慢退出雷狮的身体，穴口和肉棒分离时似乎还很不舍，吸得发出了“啵”的一声，安迷修轻轻笑了一声，按了按雷狮的小腹，精液顿时被挤压出来，从艳红的小口流到沙发上。

他再抬头看时雷狮已经累到闭眼睡着了，眼角还泛着红，有些卷翘的眼角毛尾羽被眼泪打湿了，说不出的好看。他看了一会儿，轻柔的将一个吻落在雷狮的眼睛上，因为满足心情也不错。

“好好休息，给你半个小时时间。”

END.


End file.
